Currently, when multiple people discuss hot topics and/or debatable topics in discussion threads in email applications (e.g., Outlook), social media applications (e.g. Twitter™, Yammer™, Facebook™, etc.), on collaboration platforms (e.g., Slack™), and other forms of asynchronous communications where messages are posted and replies are not expected immediately, messages in the discussion thread may start posting rapidly. When messages are posting rapidly, the delay in typing messages often makes it difficult for discussion participants to stay current with the discussion and to convey their ideas quickly enough to be considered in the discussion thread. It is desired to automatically recognize when a discussion thread becomes active and to initiate an instant meeting in the form of an audio and/or video conference call among the participants in the discussion thread so that no comments are lost.